Fin
Haihead |role = Anti-infantry |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 280 |useguns = Auto sniper rifle |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 1 (0.07 in-game seconds) |range = 8.5 |ability = * Rapidly heals himself while in a radius of 4 to Alize * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Has 15 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 16 frames (1.07 in-game seconds) (120 frames (8 in-game seconds) when empty) to reload * Take 2 slots in transports * Cannot fire from opentopped transports * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = *Trans_C (SHP) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Fin is one of the two heroes of Haihead alongside Alize. Official description Within the ruins of the lost world, an unexpected event has occurred: one of the scouting parties found a pair of survivors, teenage siblings who have not yet been corrupted by the mind control. A brother and sister have been found in a state of almost complete exhaustion and it was later said that mere hours of delay would have caused their demise. After their recovery, the two would begin to value the precious time they've been given, figuratively and literally. Taken to the Bastion's site they've begun their training using the place's unique condition and during the few short years, they've acquired much more experience than the average soldier could in the same period during the old times. It is said that among all the residents of the Last Bastion, these two understood best how important the time given to them is the most and made the best use of it. Alize and Fin have given themselves a mission of their own: together they march forward to eliminate any signs of threat on the path of the Haihead's counter attack. Alize uses a blast rifle which relies on similar technology that is used to manipulate the superpowered steam coming from the trenches connected to the Blast Furnace. These blasts released at high pressure can blow up enemy vehicles and tanks in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, Fin has mastered the use of a custom automated sniper rifle, with which he can kill multiple enemy troops at great ranges in short intervals. The weapon has to reload after a series of shots, but even then Fin can kill to some extent. On the battlefield, Alize and Fin are inseperably fighting side by side. A unique nanotechnology design has been created to allow them to support each other. As long as the siblings are close, they will heal each other and be able to withstand quite an amount of damage.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Fin is the ultimate tool of destruction when it comes to dealing with ground infantry; not only does he kill most of them in one shot but he outranges most of them, including hero units. When coupled with Alize, their ability to heal each other makes them nearly invincible to most attacks. However, his limited ammunition can leave him exposed, and without Alize by his side or an escort, he can't respond to enemy armor. Like other Foehn infantry, Fin is immune to dogs and spooks, uncrushable by normal tanks, and vulnerable to magnetic weaponry. Assessment Behind the scenes Fin's SHP sprite is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The links can be found here or here (named Space Marine). Trivia * If both Haihead heroes' names are combined, they will form the word "Finalize". See also * Alize * Eureka * Uragan References zh:菲因 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Hero Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing